


Little Sister

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: A chimera that wants to play, Dressup, Fluff, Gen, Nina lived, Still a chimera though, With ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wants to sleep.<br/>Nina wants to play.<br/>Al wants to know what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister

“Big-Bruder! Wake up!” A wet nose nudged at Eds flesh foot. He groaned and batted at the wetness.  
“Nina, no… I wanna sleep…”, he buried his head under the pillow. Ed needed to rest after his last mission. Whoever let an alchemist experiment with the towns only goddamned bridge deserved to drown. Half of the supports had been about to gi-  
“Wanna play!” Nina whined. Pulling his head out of the pillow, Ed considered his options. Play, and lose the first chance of sleep he'd had in a week. Don't play, and disappoint Nina….  
Ed scratched her head and looked into her eyes. Wide and earnest, just like before. Shaking his head, he jumped out of bed.  
Nina gave a happy whine and bent down playfully. Ed smiled weakly at the sight.  
“What do you want to play?”  
==========  
Al opened the door, expecting to see his brother passed out, with Nina curled on top of him. He did not expect to see the two of them drowning in a rainbow of ribbons.  
Red, blue, purple, green, gold, pink...it was a veritable artists palette!  
Nina sat contentedly in the center, her hair braided with dozens of the different colored ribbons. Al sighed,  
“Brother, Nina, what are you doing?”  
Ed looked up, and Al saw there were at least six ribbons in his hair too. 'What in the world?'  
Turning red, Ed pointed at Nina.  
“She wanted to play dress up!” Ed explained. Nina nodded solemnly before bouncing up to Al. Ribbons swirled around her paws.  
“Big Bruder Al! Wanna play too?”  
Red met white, and Al's metaphorical heart crumbled.  
“Sure, Nina.”  
Al carefully sat down next to Ed and let Nina shove her head in the gap between his side and arm. She looked up at the brothers expectantly.  
“Give Big Bruder Al a ribbon too!”  
Ed laughed and ruffled her hair.  
“Which color suits him best?” Ed asked slyly. Al sighed again, remembering the last time he was the victim of these two's (lack of) taste.  
Nina tilted her head, considering the miles of ribbon in front of her.  
“A white one!” Leaning down, she gently pulled one out with her teeth. Ed took the ribbon with a smile.  
“Perfect! Let's get him all fancied up!”  
“Yaay! Thank you Big Bruders!”  
'You're welcome Little Sister.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello FMA fandom, tis I, finally contributing something.


End file.
